


my loneliness (is killing me)

by jaeminomega



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Camgirl, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Lee Taeyong, Female Na Jaemin, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rule 63, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fem nana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomega/pseuds/jaeminomega
Summary: It all started when Jeno's mom got married to Jaemin's dad.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 242





	my loneliness (is killing me)

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! i'll try to update more here on ao3, so this is my first smut attempt. hahah!! this is really not proof-readed, and english is not my first language so i apologize beforehand for any gramatical errors.

It all started when Jeno’s mom got married for the second time.

Jeno was the only child of Lee Taeyong, an important and very well-known businesswoman. It was a mystery, honestly, to everyone that would meet her why she was still single, after her and Youngho, Jeno’s dad, getting divorced. Jeno was only five when it all happened, and he barely remember how it went, just that, one day, his father sat down and told him he'd live in another country. Youngho went to the United States and left Jeno with his mother just a few weeks later. Jeno would eventually go to his house, but it wasn't like he was ready to forgive him. Especially not after countless nights Taeyong would go to her room, to silently drink wine and sorrow over the failed marriage.

That is why, at first, he was grateful when Jaehyun showed up in their lives. Jeno was already sixteen when the man started to date his mother, and, despite the initial over-protection, he and Jaehyun got along easily. It wasn’t hard to, especially when Jaehyun was such a nice presence to be around – he had a soothing voice, always brought his mother the prettiest flowers and wasn’t rude to Jeno’s cats. The only problem Jaehyun had was his daughter.  
When his mom asked him to be nice to Jaehyun’s daughterr before they got out of their car so they could go to restaurant where the parents planned the whole first meeting between the kids, Jeno laughed. He didn’t think it’d be hard for him to get along with his new step-sister, since, according to Taeyong, they had the same age and that she was really similar to Jaehyun, who Jeno really liked. But as soon as they sat on their table, his eyes noticed a familiar person sitting across his sit – he would never mistake this face. It was Jaemin Na, his school crush.

It was impossible for any one at their school not know Jaemin. She was that kind of girl that was impossible to forget, that one unique, special, kind that you would remember for the rest of your life, as you remind yourself that you will never be good enough for her. She was unapproachable, irresistible and, yet, the girl of Jeno's dreams. The girl that, right now, was being introduced to him as his new sister. Neat. 

It was not like he had any chance with her, to be quite honest. Like wine and water, they couldn't be more different. And he didn't even need to live with her and her father to know that. He knew it from the way she walked down the hall, surrounded by her cheerleader friends and how every single one of their teachers would praise her for "being such an devoted student". He knew it from how she was used to kiss her boyfriend, team captain of the basketball team of their school, Yukhei Huang, during the breaks and how everyone loved her so much. And him... Well. He was invisible. At least, he tried to be. But it was impossible to stay invisible when, out of sudden, he lived next door to the school's most popular girl.

Jeno's personal hell started when their parents bought a house together. He always knew Jaemin was really popular, but what he couldn't expect is that every single day she'd have her friends over. She was always surrounded by her cheerleaders, or her boyfriend, or their sympathetic neighbor, Renjun, who'd stay over during the summer. And even though he liked having Renjun over better than the other girls, it was still an annoyance to him hearing their little giggles in the middle of the night, during their sleepovers, or to hear them whisper whenever he walked into the room. Or how their little pool parties meant seeing Jaemin on swim suits every day.

But, hey! This little problem would end as soon as they get into colleges, right? The university life would be the responsible for spreading their worlds even more apart and, soon enough, he'd forget about his little step-sister and only see her during the holidays, eventually. And it worked for almost two years from now.  
His campus wasn't that far from home but, it was far enough for him to live on a dorm, with his newly made — mostly online — friends and study graphic design, one thing he's good at. But he was wrong. 

He didn't remember something such as a Quarantine order happening before during his the entirety of his life. But he knew it wasn't something to ignore or that he could avoid in any way; He started to get really scared when his mother called him and asked him to stay at their home, since she and Jaehyun were on vacations and, due to safety orders, decided to stay in New York for a couple more weeks. Jaehyun asked him, specifically, to take care of Jaemin, since she was left alone on a big empty mansion. He couldn't say no.

For the first few weeks, it went smoothly. And by 'smoothly', Jeno meant he locked himself inside his old bedroom, played League of Legends and ate an unhealthy amount of oat meal. He avoided Jaemin Na at all costs, but it was hard. She was everywhere on this house, on how their old shared, and now hers, bathroom would smell like her perfume, in the photos hanging on the wall. Every single thing was too Jaemin and it annoyed him. 

Jaemin, in other hand, was bored.

She wasn't exactly the kind to be locked inside the house, especially during the spring, and being locked in her parents' house, completely alone, felt like a punishment. She knew she wasn't exactly alone, and Jeno was just upstairs. But it almost felt the same as nothing to her. Jeno Lee was kind of a mystery in her life, as he was the only breathing person she ever met that didn't like her. She didn't know exactly why Jeno wasn't that much pleased with her presence. Taeyong told her not worry about him anyway, and that Jeno was a little bit shy so it was expected that it would take him some time to get used to his new sister.

But their parents are together for five years, for Christ sake! And still, Jeno doesn't speak to her, even during a fucking world crisis. It bugged and annoyed her enough. She knew she shouldn't care so much for Jeno, anyway. He wasn't even friends with her friends, and never even bothered to speak to her during their high school years. But, right now, after breaking up with Yukhei and being, for more than a month now, without her friends, she can't help but desiring affection from pretty much any one.

Or even more than one. Almost a hundred, actually.

When Jaemin opened her Onlyfans account, she wasn't expecting much of it. It was only for her to get a distraction during these hard times and get some money of it. And, to be quite honest, she couldn't lie; She loved the attention. She had been a pretty girl her whole life, it was difficult for her not to be the center of attention. Her dad usually said she got it from her mother, and she liked to believe so. She had big eyes, with long eyelashes that made them even more flattering. Her skin was as white as milk, just like her father's and she had a smile that could get her whatever she wanted. She was slim, and maybe, too thin for her height, but as long as she was healthy, it wasn't much of a problem. 

She thought a few lingerie pics wouldn't be much of a deal, since it wasn't that hard and she wasn't doing anything wrong. She didn't need the money or some sappy complements of strange old men on the internet. But it was all she could get at the moment, and she fucking took it. It has been a while since she opened her account and today... well. Today is going to be a good day. Today is going to be the day she'd stream for the first time, and, as she promised to her followers, she'd user her special dildo. 

She knew Jeno wouldn't leave his room for anything in this world, so it was obvious for her that, as this live was something bigger than usual, she should record it on a better scenario. Her bedroom was, maybe, getting a little bit boring for her viewers and herself, so, the best option was the living room. No one would go down there, so it was clean and free to use. Jeno wouldn't mind her, right?  
So Jaemin prepared herself to the night, wearing one of her most expensive set of lingerie. She didn't even use it for Lucas during their relationship. It was a pair of pretty white lacey pants and a bralette that could barely hide her bright pink nipples, but since it was a few sizes smaller than her, it could only squeeze her little tits together, making them look bigger and fatter. She has always been the pretty girl, now, she's ready to be more than that.

"Hello. Hi, hi, hi. Welcome!" She greeted the costumers as she saw their names popping up the screen. There were a few ones that she could already recognize as loyal clients and others she couldn't care less to. She smiled, as she leaned towards the notebook, which was on the couch. She got on her knees, standing on her elbows so they could have a close look to her chest as she read the comments. "Wow!" She felt her cheeks warm up a little after seeing a few comments. 

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She smiled. It was good they acknowledged her beauty since she put a bit effort on making herself look a bit prettier than usual. She had put eyeliner on, that made her eyes look full of tender and doll-like. Her lips were covered on sticky shiny lip gloss, and she had her long hair down. Her hair was platinum blond now, and she painted the tips blue, feeling a bit more bold and fun than ever. Her smile got bigger once she saw a generous tip coming from a user named Big_Daddy_95. Yikes. "Thank you, daddy!" 

"Well! Shall we start?" She clapped once flashing a little smile as she sat on her legs. She used one hand to put all of her hair to one side of her neck, exposing the other side of it and her shoulder. "It has been a while since I last... you know. Touched myself." She whispered the last part as her right hand placed on her thigh. She was so aroused by the idea of doing it in front of others it was pathetic, how her pussy started to get heat, and craving for a single touch. She sat on her legs, spreading them so anyone could get a good look on her newly shaved parts. One hand slid down so she could cup it as one of her fingers started to rub her slit, still over her panties.

She was starting to feel her body getting heated as her pointing finger gently brushed itself against the lace fabric, pressing it against her clit, which was hidden behind her fat folds. She sighed lightly, eyeing the comments the viewers left on her stream. "Am I alone? Nah. I'm with my step-brother." Her mind wondered to the bedroom upstairs and she caught herself thinking of Jeno, and how much he had grown up over the course of the last years.

She had known Jeno for a long time before their parents got married to each other. He was her classmate, for Christ sakes. He was such an interesting figure to watch, always quiet, quick and mysterious. She could remember well how he'd look away every single time her eyes meet his gaze, and how much of a man he became throughout the years. Jeno Lee got taller, and his shoulders got broader as he started to work out with her father, making him attractive as never. His baby face turned into a matured one, with harsh lines and killer eyes that could become soft everytime he smiled. She was very much intrigued with her step brother, and just the thought of him made her unconsciously moan. She didn't know why her finger started to move on circular motions, pressed against her bud, each time quicker. 

Her free hand hooked into her panties, pulling it down to reveal her little princess parts and finally take it off completely. Her legs spread again, giving all the viewers a glance of her bright pink pussy, as her little hole clenched at the camera direction. She smiled at how fatter the tips were becoming, and said sweetly "Oh! We're generous today, aren't we?"

She pressed one of her fingertips on her little hole, pushing the tip inside her cunt, barely enough for her to feel it. She took this finger to her face level, and she stuck her tongue out, only to give it some kitten licks before pushing it into her mouth.  
She suck on her finger loudly, soppily, not embarrassed by how much saliva was starting to pour and drip though the corners of her mouth. Her big eyes stared straight to the camera, blinking almost innocently as she sucked on her fingers, getting them nice and wet. These same fingers went directly to her intimates level and she slid both of them in.

She left out a little moan, feeling the fingers slowly starting to stretch her hole as she worked them in and out. Jaemin started to slowly thrust her fingers inside herself, letting the loud wet squishy sounds echo the living room, mixing themselves with her breathy moans. Her eyes were half closed as her other hand grabbed one of her tits, and impatiently pulled down her bra, making the boob jump out of its place. Her finger started to flick over the pink nipple before she could pinch it, making it look a bright red. Her pupils find a singular comment: "I bet you touch yourself thinking about your brother."

The air ran out of her lungs in that moment. She chuckled "You fucking pervs- You would love to see Jeno fucking this little pussy of mine, wouldn't you?" A lazy smile on her face as she started to pond harder and faster into herself. She couldn't lie, the thought of it had crossed her mind a few times, and just like right now, she couldn't escape from it. She was so curious, she wanted him so badly. Maybe she wanted him just to prove he wouldn't respond to her expectations, so she could move on with her life. She just hated being so drowned into him. She moaned, louder this time, as her own slick started to run down her thighs and soak also the couch. Taeyong would kill her if she knew. 

"I would, too." She completed her phrase, finally admitting to herself this eager to have Jeno. It wouldnt hurt anyone, right? It only made her feel even more wet and sensible as her thumb found her clit, pressing again the nub in circular motions as she buried her fingers deep down. She closed her eyes again, feeling her wrist start to ache as she made even faster movements. "I would love him to... Ah, I would love him to fuck me senseless. I wanna feel his cock tearing me open as he- hmpf, as he kisses me. I've always wanted this so much..." It was all getting too much, and there were little moans each time she reached her g-spot, feeling cold shivers down her spine as she rocked her hips against her hand. She felt free to moan a little louder, cause Jeno wasn't there.

Jeno wasn't supposed to, anyway.

Jeno shouldn't have walked down the stairs once he heard a suspicious sound coming from the living room. No, he shouldn't do it cause, honestly, he was very aware of the this sounds connotation. He had heard moans coming from girls before, just never from the one and only Jaemin Na. He just wanted a peek. He knew he was, probably, thinking like his fifteen years old self, obsessive for Jaemin and jerking himself off to the image of her wearing mini skirts. But... he couldn't help it. He just wanted to see it, to see her in all of her glory, to see how beautiful she'd look being fucked up. 

What he couldn't imagine was those words coming out of Jaemin's glossy lips, saying that she wanted him. Him, out of all people. There she was, spreading her legs in front of the notebook, with her short fingers buried on an angry red pussy as she rocked herself against her hand, trying to pleasure herself. She look like something he could devour. So tasty, delicious, irresistible as always. Jeno didn't notice he was walking towards her until he saw her eyes opening wide as she said loudly a surprised "Jeno!" but it was too late. He got down on his knees as his hands grabbed a handful of her milky thighs, making sure they were spread and, finally, he buried his face on her pussy. 

All Jaemin could do in the moment she felt Jeno's tongue lapping through her folds was moan. And Jeno, in other hand, almost did the same. She tasted sweet, so sweet it was like she knew she'd have someone over eating her bare cunt and lived on a fruit diet through her whole life.  
He pressed his fingers onto her thighs, squeezing them as he brushed his teeth against the most sensitive nub of hers. She removed her fingers from inside just so he could replace them with his tongue, 

"Jeno..." A little breathy moan came out of her, as her hands grabbed his black hair, trying to pull his head closer, pushing them against her pussy. She was already so wet it was easy for him to lick and taste all of her tasty slick, spreading it all through his chin and mouth. His skillful tongue wondered between the folds, played with her nub, giving it quick kitten licks and long mouth-open kisses, and went inside of her, feeling her walls squeezing it. "You don't know- how much I wanted this." 

"Believe me, princess. No one ever wanted to fuck this little pussy more than I do. Seriously, fucking hell of a tease you are, all you wanted was my attention, isn't it?" Jeno said, feeling his chin covered in slick as he pushed his hair back, as his eyes went up to find her face. She would never know Jeno had the balls to actually do this, if she hadn't said all those things. And now, she only heard the loud noises from the tips coming from the notebook. "Want everyone to know how much of a whore you can be to your brother?" He smiled, noticing for the first time ever, Jaemin cheeks turning pink. Jaemin nodded, and that's all he needed.

Jeno didn't know where this confidence came from, but he wasn't going to stop it cause, somehow, it felt like something Jaemin deserved. She deserved a confident, strong, man to finally fuck her and degrade her to the little attention whore she was. He stood up, looking at the screen and all of the comments popping up, saying that he was so lucky to have her opened up for him. He smiled looking at the camera "Tell them to enjoy the show, babe." He ordered, as his hand pulled down his sweatpants, making his hard cock jump from it, wanting Jaemin like it always did.

Jaemin wasn't looking at him anymore, but at their image on the notebook as Jeno used his hands to pull Jaemin closer by her thighs. He held one of her legs, putting it up on his shoulder. One hand reached for her cunt, gently brushing it before he landed a loud slap on her meat, watching it turn even more redder. "Such a good pussy. That's why everyone wanted it so much, right?" He said as his hand now touched his cock, quickly jerking it so he could press it against Jaemin's cunt. "If I knew it was that easy to get, I'd get it much sooner." 

The girl moaned as Jeno's hard dick pressed against her clit, pushing her head back, as she closed her eyes. Jeno was much bigger than she expected and she thought that, honestly, it was a lovely surprise. "Jeno... just... Please, fuck me. I need it- so much." She cried, and before she could speak again, Jeno's right hand found her neck, holding it tightly and making it hard to breathe. "Jeno!" She moaned breathlessly as he pressed into her.

Jeno groaned, biting his bottom lip, noticing how tight she was. His hand still held her leg into place, keeping her open for him as he slowly started to thrust into her, feeling her walls tightly hugging his cock. "Look how good you're taking me, princess." He ordered, pressing fingertips on her neck to get her attention. Jaemin felt like she was drooling, with shy stains of saliva coming down from the sides of her mouth. Her eyes lowered down to see his veiny cock stuffing her tiny pussy, looking like he could break her easily. Maybe he could.

"Jeno, fuck!" She whined, feeling her own pussy clenching against him, as a enormous heat took over her body. Right now, she was almost bouncing against his cock, feeling finally filled like she always wanted. Her little titties were jumping on their place. "Jen, Jen, fuck, fuck, fuck-" She clenched hard, almost pushing his cock.

"Tsk. Your cunnie looks like it's pushing me out, baby. Don't you want daddy's dick?" Jeno almost laughed, enjoying that little roleplay so much he regretted the times he didn't do it. Especially with Jaemin. Fuck! He could've had her. Her. The girl of his dreams.  
And it all just got better when Jaemin looked at him in the eyes, revealing that she was almost tearing up. 

"No, no. No, please!" She begged and sobbed, and Jeno felt her even more wet down there. "Please, daddy, I'll take it like a good girl." She could feel her legs shaking as he started to thrust strongly into her, finding her sweet spot as he mercilessly pounded. She was drooling and crying, and Jeno was loving to make a mess out of his allegedly perfect step sister. 

"Come here." He ordered, sliding the hand that was holding her neck to the back of it, pulling her closer so she could sit. Once she did, Jeno pulled her up, holding her still as he rutted into her, and now, their moans were mixing to the sound of their skins meeting. Their faces were close, but still, not enough for Jaemin. Her arms wrapped around his neck and, without a warning, she kissed him.

Jaemin tasted like strawberry lip gloss and lust, just like he hoped she would. She moaned against his mouth as she let her tongue touch his teeth, waiting for him to open his mouth so their tongues would meet. He knew, right now, that he couldn't go back to live without this, not anymore.

"Jeno, I'm coming. Jen, Jen, fuck- I-" Jaemin cried throughout her orgasm, feeling her whole body numbed out as her sensations became mixed. She didn't know how to react but moan. Her legs were shaky as Jeno continued to thrust into her, himself getting closer to his own orgasm.

"Fuck, you're like a dream, do you know that?" He said, as he watched Jaemin lazy face, completely tired from this roller coaster of feelings. She was so pretty it was unfair to any other girl, nobody would ever compare to her. 

"Jeno, Jeno, Jeno. You- You're so good to me, Jeno Lee. So good. It's the biggest cock I've ever taken." She said quietly, as Jeno hands squeezed her butt one more time before he pushes her back to the couch, making her lay down as he pull out of her. He jerks off quickly and, just as fast, he's spilling all over her, over her belly and her tits. Jeno's moan is almost melodic to Jaemin. 

She's breathless as she watches him crumble down to lay on their carpet, pulling his sweat pants back up, as Jaemin tried to recover herself from the past events. Her free hand reached for the notebook and closed it shut without even saying good bye to all to viewers. She felt her whole body shake, all sensitive. 

Right now, they were lying on the same direction. She was on the couch, with her eyes closed, legs opened and sticky while he had his eyes open, staring at the ceiling. They waited for them to catch their breaths and Jeno was the first one to talk.

"Jaemin." He said.

"Yeah?" She purred.

"Did you really mean it?" Jeno turned his face so he could see her. He didn't know why his heart started to race at that moment, but he couldn't help it. It was impossible for him not to be nervous when the topic was Jaemin Na. "Like, all of it."

Jaemin didnt answer immediately, but she rolled her body until she could graciously land on top of Jeno's. Right now, she was too close and too much naked on top of his body. She smiled, looking at his eyes. Jaemin leaned closer and kissed his lips. 

"Every single word." She whispered against his mouth.

Fuck, Jeno just hoped his mother would never find out.

**Author's Note:**

> twt : @jaemindildo


End file.
